


Ninja Scrolls

by Dash (Cydney)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, PWP, Smut, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydney/pseuds/Dash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unrelated prompts, drabbles and stories based on Naruto. NSFW/smutty more often than not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Untitled (Naruto x Hinata)

_**Untitled** _

_**Naruto x Hinata** _

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto never would have believed that shy, awkward Hinata could feel so deliriously  _good_. How many years had she always been the weird, mousy girl with the stutter and rich family? And now, she was the woman who only had a  _slight_ stutter and rich family.

She was also holding him firmly above her, while her lips tasted like warmth and lilies and so much tenderness. It was dizzying to think of how any one person could have so much warmth inside of them, much less for him.

He really was slow on the uptake, he thought. He almost felt the need to say sorry bubbling up from somewhere within. As if not noticing her sooner was an error on his part. But Hinata’s hand was already against his face, fingers stroking whisker-like scars, and all of Naruto’s thoughts were replaced with  _her_.

“Haven’t I waited long enough?” she whispered beneath him, her ivory eyes gazing up. Not even the feeling of her foot running up and down the back of his calves could distract him from just how extraordinary she was right then. This pale beauty, hair spilling down her back and full, warm curves pressing against him. 

He had always pictured his first time with Sakura. All fire and action, just like her personality - a passionate frenzy. Nothing like where he was now, with Hinata’s heavy bust against his chest, or her long, elegant legs either side of his. 

Naruto could have stayed there, just slowly kissing her, maybe making up for so much lost time when he could have been holding her. But her hips were rising up, and every brush of her slick folds against him made her sigh beautifully. Maybe she was right. 

Maybe they had both waited long enough.

As gently and as evenly as he could, Naruto rolled his hips until he pushed her core open and slid inside. All at once she tensed and clung to him, her head leaning back as she moaned gorgeously. And nothing could have prepared Naruto for it.

Not sage training or meditation, or the most brutal chakra molding could have prepared him for how  _alive_  he felt to be snug inside her body, all hot, silky flesh and claws down his back. And the  _noises_  she made just for him.

“Hinata-chan,” he breathed, covering her blushing face with affectionate kisses. All at once this shy, passionate woman became his whole world, while her legs lifted up and slid around his hips. Nothing had made him feel so safe and secure than being there in her hold.

And then she opened her eyes, her cheeks blushing prettily as she gazed up, her hips rolling against him wonderfully.  
“Naruto-kun,” she sighed.

Naruto’s first time was nothing like he had imagined, rocking slow and deep within Hinata while they whispered affectionate words. When her nails buried into his shoulders and they tensed up, it was like some white light exploded behind his eyes.

And when they finally came down from their high, he pressed himself against her breast, losing himself in the feeling of her fingers in his hair. Part of him was ashamed to think he had ignored for her so long when she harboured so much affection for him.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, feeling her fingers pull a little firmer, stroking his scalp longer.  
“Don’t be - you were very gentle,” she said tenderly.  
“I’m sorry I never saw it sooner.” The hands stopped, before she pulled him up from the slope of her breast, smiling at him.

“So, let’s make up for lost time…?”

He was sure, then, that he would never get tired of kissing her.


	2. Untitled (Naruto x Sakura)

_**Untitled** _

_**Naruto x Sakura** _

* * *

Naruto closed his eyes, focusing on the way her slick folds felt beneath his tongue. Soft, hot flesh moved against him, and every extra push or lick made Sakura tense and sigh just  _so_. If he were absolutely honest, he had thought of this, wanted this for so long.

He was going to take his sweet time now that she was here with him, memorising everything from the shape of her lips to the soft, pink curls that topped her mons. She was just so wonderfully, sinfully wet, and he wanted to puff his chest at the thought that it was because of him.

Not Sasuke. Him. Naruto Uzumaki was making this fiery, interesting and aggressive girl mewl and tense with every loving touch. Just feeling her fingers rake through his messy hair, or the way her taut stomach would hop as he tended to her made him proud and aroused.

“Naruto…” He was certain he would  _never_  get sick of hearing the way she said his name, or feeling her small feet stroking up and down his back.   
“You’re going to make me come if you keep that up,” she sighed above him, worrying at her lip. Her cheeks were a pretty pink, quickly matching the same shade as her hair.

Naruto slowly spread her, stroking her folds as they slid under his thumbs, and dipped his tongue inside her again. Every hiss was like a lyric to him as he explored her core.

“I want you to, Sakura-chan,” he whispered, before staring up at her and pressing his mouth against her hardened clit. Sakura’s hands flew to the edge of the mattress, tearing it open as she came undone against his swirling tongue. 

Hot, naked and with a wet chin, Naruto had never been so proud of himself.


	3. Office Oral (Naruto x Hinata)

_**Office Oral** _

_**Naruto x Hinata** _

* * *

“No, absolutely not.” Shizune had repelled Kakashi. She had turned away Sakura. But a flat refusal were words that Anko seemingly couldn’t understand.

“Why not?” she demanded, something akin to a pout on her lips. Shizune wanted to scrub her hand over her face. She didn’t have time for this!

“The Hokage is  _very_  busy,” she insisted, grabbing Anko by the elbow and steering her towards the door. “Believe me, you  _don’t_  know the meaning of ‘piles of paperwork,’ Anko. Come back another time.”

She was sure the Special Jonin was muttering darkly under her breath as she strolled away, but Shizune let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. When she was sure the hallway was clear, she quietly shut the door and  _pounced_  across the room, landing in a fluid kneel besides the portal to the Hokage office. 

Whatever view the modest keyhole offered was enough to bring the heat back to her cheeks.

Hinata sat perched on the edge of the heavy desk, papers strewn around her and shoved to the floor recklessly. Somewhere in the mess lay her discarded jacket, and Kami only knew where she had kicked her sandals. None of that really mattered right now. 

"You’re shaking,” Naruto groaned quietly beneath her legs, and she saw him grinning coyly up at her before pressing his lips against the soft curls that topped her core. Another wicked,  _delicious_  shiver ran through her, making her legs tremble against his shoulders, her heels digging tighter into the muscles of his back.

“I wonder why?” she whispered, pulling at unruly blonde hair, tickling her navel while her husband leaned closer between her thighs. It didn’t bother her anymore to think that she was sitting mostly naked in Konoha’s office of power (or that she was possibly perched on top of some important document, even.) 

The only thing she wanted was more of his swollen lips circling her clit. More of those rough fingers teasing the backs of her knees and making her tense and squirm. And infinitely more of those coy, perverse little grins that let her know Naruto was enjoying every minute as much as she was.

To have her husband licking slowly up between her moist folds and whisper how sweet she tasted was a confidence boost she had grown addicted to.

“Naruto,” she whined when his teeth brushed her pearl. His nose and chin were glistening from her arousal when he peeked up at her, his cheek rubbing her thigh affectionately.

“Relax,” he whispered. “I’ve got my best guard on the door.” His blue orbs stayed focused on her as he pushed in, his tongue slipping inside her core and lapping at her, sending thrills through her stomach.

“And you’re not leaving until you come for me, darling." 

Hinata fought not to squeak as he attacked her anew, rubbing along her quaking legs while he devoured her pussy.

From the outside, Shizune was sure her cheeks were damp from heat. She only hoped neither Naruto or Hinata would spot the shape of the keyhole against her face when it was time to leave.

"Buried with paperwork, eh?”

Her heart  _stopped_  as she pulled away from the door, wondering just how long Anko had been there. Worse, the Special Jonin had already found a spot beside her, gazing with interest through the keyhole of the other door.

“I wont tell,” she hummed, a smug look on her face as she noticed how mortified the medic-nin looked. “But I gotta ask - anything to drink in here…?”


	4. Sucking (Naruto x Sakura)

_**Sucking** _

_**Naruto x Sakura** _

* * *

It was funny, he thought, all the small things he was noticing about Sakura right now. How thick her eyelashes were, or the faintest dusting of freckles on her nose. Naruto was rather proud that he could think at all with her cheeks hollowing out around him, her tongue lavishing along his cock. Hot, wet, soft flesh trembled around him as she sucked him.

“Sakura,” he groaned, vaguely brushing his thumbs across her wide brow, trying to keep  _some_  sanity about him. “If you keep that up I’m gonna-“

He couldn’t bring himself to say “come,” not when she gazed up at him with teal eyes. It almost sounded too dirty to say, despite how tightly her lips wrapped around his shaft. She didn’t say a thing - she just stared up at him, her hands tightening her grip on his knees. 

And then she descended, bobbing quicker, taking him deeper into her mouth while she hummed against him. If she was this close, she wasn’t about to stop soon…


	5. Beetles and Foxes (Naruto x Fu)

_**Beetles and Foxes** _

_**Naruto x Fu** _

* * *

She tasted like fruit. Wildberries and something sticky-sweet that tantalized his lips as she licked his teeth. Fu seemed almost too exotic for the world, even in the state it was in lately. Never mind that she was a jinchuriki : her skin was a tanned bronze, her minty hair was choppy and wild. She had an air of freedom about her. A spirit of adventure.

Naruto was lying if he said she and it both were unattractive.

“You’re spicy,” she whispered when swollen lips lowered to his neck, her chest heaving. “Why are you spicy?”

“I'unno,” he chuckled, suddenly wondering if being spicy was a good or a bad thing. “Probably from eating ramen… I know a good place if you wanna go sometime?”

“Sounds nice,” she hummed, but she was too busy pressing her forehead against his temple and brushing against him. It was odd, and he’d seen some weird things in the Inuzuka clan. But it was also… comforting. And the way her fit, lean body was steadily molding against his was more than welcome. Fu’s hands kept playing idly with the front of his jacket, her throat making cute little purring sounds as she pressed against him.

“I like you,” she murmured, her voice a husky whisper. More than feeling her body against him or her invading tongue, Naruto’s mind went south from her coy confession.

“I like you too,” he said, pausing as he wondered just  _what kind_  of ‘like’ they were talking about. Thick, attractive lashes and golden eyes gazed up at him. Her sudden, flashing smile was disarming.

“I can tell,” she said, her tone changing, becoming playful. “Foxes are honest, you know.” The reminder hit him like a brick. He had been so wrapped up in her sweet lips and cute, tomboyish frame that he forgot she was just like him.

“Did… Chomei tell you that?” He felt silly asking, but the words were out before he could stop himself. And Fu just giggled coquettishly.

“Something like that,” she purred, and Naruto’s eyes slid shut as her hand caressed him through his trousers. “You’re pretty honest too.”

“Sorry…”

And then the fruits were back, sweeter, warmer, her lips massaging over his in an excited way.

“Don’t be - I like it,” Fu whispered, grabbing his sunkissed hand and pulling it against her side and down. The soft swell of her breast made his cheeks grow warm. The heat from her abdomen brought a sudden, ravenous hunger he hadn’t felt before - a desire to pin her to a wall and taste her naval. But she boldly pushed his hand further, past her short skirt, where heat radiated from her.

“I  _really_  like you,” she whispered again, before dragging her teeth across his bottom lip. Her forehead (which he just now noticed was so much more petite than Sakura’s) leaned against his in that familiar, comforting way. Naruto wondered if her amber eyes were always so magnetic.

“Fu, what…?” Words failed him. Somethere, he was sure Jiraiya was heart broken at his pupil’s lack of  _anything_ , but the Toad Sanin was the furthest thing on his mind right now. Not when his fingers were curling between hot, tanned thighs and he could still taste wildberries.

“You and me could be dead tomorrow,” she said, her eyes dropping towards his neck. “So… yeah.” The same bold, outspoken jinchuriki seemed adrift. Naruto wondered if he had inadvertently rejected her, and he surprised himself by how quickly his arms came up around her shoulders. She really did fit so well against him, he couldn’t help but notice.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked. Fu’s eyes came back up, curious and unsure.

“Um… why not? We’ve already-”

“You taste like mangoes,” he interrupted, his hand dropping to her chin, stroking her cheek. “And berries and other fruit… I like it.”

A shy smile lit up her features and she ducked her face. Like him, she felt a little unsure when an honest compliment came her way.

“Thanks…?”

“So… can I kiss you?”

“I wish you would.”

He lowered his mouth towards hers this time, gentler than before but deeper. Naruto took a chance to explore her instead, his hands moving towards her hips while her tongue brushed his. He couldn’t get enough of her bare midriff beneath his thumbs.

“You’re still spicy,” she whispered, her eyes closed comfortably as he leaned back. He was so aware of her - how tightly she pressed against him, from the curve of her bosom to her hands gripping his sleeves. Even one of her legs had begun to wrap possessively around his ankle.

Fu was lonely.

She seemed too special to be lonely, he thought.

“Well… do you like spicy?” he asked, chuckling as she wet her lips.

“Maybe.” Her lashes rose, her eyes sparkling. She had the same mischief, the same mirth from before. Playful, bold Fu.

“Come and I’ll buy you lunch then?”

She gave him a knowing look, her teeth once again showing prettily as she regarded him. He was sure she was going to ask if this was a date - there was something almost predatory about her suddenly. What surprised him again was he found he didn’t mind it.

“Lead on,” she said with a nod of her head, before looping her arm through his. Fu felt a little too familiar, a little too tight against him. Oddly enough, Naruto found it enjoyable.


	6. Threesome (Naruto x Sakura x Hinata)

_**Threesome** _

_**Naruto x Hinata x Sakura** _

* * *

Sakura shivered, adjusting her legs, knees either side of Naruto’s shoulders. It was difficult enough keeping her balance, hovering precariously over her blonde teammate’s nose, but he was so  _enthusiastic_  in tracing his tongue across her lips. Whatever gentleness and restraint he had was waning - the brushes across her clit were getting quicker, firmer, leaving her panting before she felt that tongue dart inside her core.

And then there was Hinata. Beautiful, graceful Hinata, naked and straddling his hips, rocking back and forth along his thighs. If she were absolutely honest with herself, a part of Sakura was a bit of a pervert. Something she would only admit in the most private of circumstances. But things didn’t get much more private than the three of them in her bed, naked and grinding against one another. And she never knew she could be so captivated in watching Naruto moving in and out of Hinata. Nothing she had read in those silly books could come close to describing the sight of his swollen prick gliding in and out of her slick, puffy lips.

The sight was intoxicating. The sensation of Naruto’s tongue was leaving her muscles quaking. And then Hinata would lean forward, cupping Sakura’s damp, heaving breasts, before teasing her tender nipples. 

The rosette bit down on her lip, stifling a cry as her orgasm washed over her, giddy as she felt his tongue moving to react.

“Care to swap soon, Sakura…?” She could only nod dumbly.


	7. Road to Ninja (Naruto x RTN Hinata)

_**Road to Ninja** _

_**Naruto x RTN Hinata** _

* * *

‘ _Run_ ,’ he thought, while her painted nails began to glide through his hair and along his scalp. Something tight had grown in his gut, uncomfortable and foreign and growing more tense as Hinata leaned closer. Some light fragrance tickled his nostrils, sweet and sugary and wholly innocent. Too innocent, he thought. Way,  _way_  too innocent for the way she sat on his bed, wearing a lecherous grin that would have suited Jiraiya.

“Oh,  _my_.” Hinata actually purred, and a flush of warmth shot through him as she chewed her glossy lip. He had always been too busy noticing her luna eyes that he never saw just how long and thick her lashes were. “If I knew your bed was this soft, I’d have come around sooner.”

A small fire grew inside of him, making him squirm and sweat beneath her scrutiny. There was something so primal about her, about “sweet ole’ Hinata,” and it left Naruto feeling like some meal spread out before her. He didn’t need her iris-less eyes to recognize that look – like some deep hunger or thirst that she wanted to slake. Her teeth pulled her lip, drawing it back slowly while his heart thumped within his ribcage. She wasn’t just eyeing him, she was all but  _devouring_  him with her eyes.

Naruto wasn’t sure if he enjoyed this kind of attention or not. But his palms felt so sweaty and his chest felt tight, like she was actually sitting on his chest. And she _grinned_ , so slowly and seductively and wickedly he was sure she could read his mind as easily as reading a book. Maybe she could. Maybe those ivory eyes could see herself, perched upon his broad chest and playing with his hair, tucking her long legs beneath her.

He swallowed a lump in his throat, noticing so suddenly that Hinata really did have a graceful set of legs. She was a ninja after all, a kunoichi, as firm and strong as any other active member of the Hidden Leaf. But her doubted anyone had skin so pale or knees so… attractive. Who knew knees could be attractive? And the way she sat on one leg, letting her painted toes peek out from beneath her… Naruto’s heart jarred in his chest as her hands slid down, nails slowly tickling the back of his neck.

“You’re  _so warm_ ,” she cooed, and he wondered if her voice was always so velvety.

His brain shut down as she withdrew her hands, smoothly tugging open the sash belt of her yakata and slipping it off her shoulders, leaving the Hyuuga heiress perfectly naked on his bed. Pearly skin seemed to glisten beneath his old fluorescents, interrupted here and there. Dusky nipples topping heavy breasts, or thin scars that striped her abdomen.

The air left his lungs as he peeked between her legs, where her core was blushing a pretty pink, contrasting with the paleness of her thighs. He wondered, privately, if all women were like the few he had seen in discarded magazines – topped with curls or being held open invitingly. But Hinata was smooth and small, and a trillion thoughts fired through his mind on how she would feel and how warm she was. How damp. How she would taste. How would it feel to make her tender flesh open up from his touch.

Hinata snatched him from his thoughts, her fingers curling around his already-swelling shaft, pants and all. She pumped, firmly, hard enough to make him hiss in air and scoot back towards his pillows.

“Relax, babe,” she hummed, reaching out towards him, stretching like a feline along his bed while her large breasts bounced. “I’ll take good care of you…”


	8. Thief in the Night (Tenten x Naruto x Hinata)

_**Thief in the Night** _

_**Tenten x Naruto x Hinata** _

* * *

Rapture.

Tenten had heard the word spoken before, but could never grasp it. It seemed to have a few meanings, all as different as day and night. Rapture could mean paradise or ruin, it seemed. Salvation or death. Whatever definition the word anchored to, they all had one thing in common: a sense of awe. A moment that took your breath away, rendered you speechless, that made you feel so disconnected.

Tenten knew rapture, now. Knew it was here, held adoringly between her two lovers. Rapture was the way Hinata’s teeth drew over her nipples, gently stimulating her until raw nerves lanced up and down her spine. It was the way Naruto’s firm length nestled against her backside, hot and twitching, which gave her more than a little confidence in her lithe body. It was their hands and the way they stroked her, held her, a mixture of excitement and safety that left Tenten giddy.

Rapture was the warm fragrance of Hinata’s perfume that she inhaled when the younger woman leaned up to kiss her hammering pulse.

Rapture was Naruto’s wide, rough hands lifting her modest breasts, thumbs rolling over her bitten nipples.

Rapture was the orgasm that  _crashed_  over her, leaving her adrift in senselessness. The world around her consisted only of Hinata’s delicate fingers playing with her slippery clit and Naruto’s heavy cock gliding in and out of her core.  Of those haunting Hyuuga eyes that gazed at her with affection, even while Tenten rode her beloved like a madwoman.

In those fleeting moments when every nerve ending was sparking, the weapon’s mistress was sure she’d float away if she wasn’t held so tightly by the younger ninjas. If Nirvana was coming undone under their caresses and licks and touches, bliss was being loved by them afterwards. She could have become addicted to the way Chinese lanterns threw romantic shadows across them all. How Hinata’s soft, feminine curves glowed with sweat, bringing her tomboy frame down in an embrace. And Naruto’s rough, whiskered lips ghosted across her neck.

And then, as if she were the Hokage herself, Tenten languished in the afterglow and watched them. Her own special, private show. She’d sooth her chewed nipples and daub her slippery pussy while watching Hinata go down on her partner. Konoha’s sweetheart of a princess, sucking a swollen cock, wet from her climax moments before. She felt like a giddy drunkard as she watched, her body heavy with exhaustion but finding it so  _delicious_.

But her wicked little indulgence was Naruto. Once upon a time, Tenten couldn’t spare a thought towards the loud genin. Now, she prided herself with tracing every faint scar and wound that marred him. She throbbed pleasantly as she watched him take Hinata, firm and deep and so very raw. She bit her lip and  _tensed_  as the beautiful kunoichi opened her mouth and cried with release when he fucked her to  _another_  orgasm.

She parted her legs and waited, her heart hammering in her ribs, knowing it was her turn again.

Oh yes, she thought, her mouth dry and her pussy soaked as she watched him. He kneeled before her, lifting her long leg and draping it over his shoulder. That wet, hot muscle aiming towards her waiting body. Yes – she was an addict for this. She had to admit it to herself, her head lolling back, her chest opening up with a rush of warm air, her voice a husky  _groan_  as he filled her up again. Her toes curled. Her legs shook. She was spread over him, feeling her sweaty bum resting on his legs.

And then he’d move, and make her feel good again. She always prided herself on being a tough kunoichi – a proud woman with unique skills in the world. Someone who would make the Great Tsunade admire. And here she was,  _again_ , naked and wet in their house, their bedroom, on top of  _their_  mattress, and wholly prepared to beg for more. Tenten would curse kami themselves if that’s what it took to make the night live on, pinned beneath his broad frame and her soft curves.

“More,” she heard whispered hoarsely, feeling firm hands grabbing her hips before he crashed against her. He hit her deep and she shook, the discomfort so small compared to the tremors he sent into her bones. She wanted more – wanted it all. Not her own release – she was sure to get that. She wanted  _them_. Tenten would draw a bloodied thumb across her scroll and use every tool at her disposal to keep the outside world away. She’d let them both pull her down into their bed and sleep beside them, protect them, keep them-

“Ten-chan… I’m so close.”

-but she wasn’t that selfish. She closed her eyes and rolled her hips, her chest swelling with pride that  _she_  made  _him_  cum next, that her silken cunt was too much for him.

And then she parted her thighs and rocked backwards, her damp hips leaving his lap while she rolled to the side, nodding towards the tired and blushing Hinata kneeling nearby.

Tenten felt colder and lighter now that Naruto wasn’t snug inside her anymore. But watching him burying himself back inside his sweetheart left her feeling empty inside. It wasn’t the sight of him sliding inside her – she always enjoyed watching Hinata’s flushed labia spreading around his girth, wondering if she herself looked so pretty when he did it to her.

No, it was the way his thrusts turned to desperate grinds. The subtle change in Hinata’s breathing. And then that instant when they  _both_  came apart – where Hinata’s toes flexed and curled, where Naruto’s balls contracted. When he emptied himself inside her with a groan, and Tenten could almost imagine the intimate feeling of hot seed within her.

And then they shared that  _look_ , with so much love and intimacy and kisses and unspoken promises.

She didn’t need Hyuuga eyes to know those looks were meant just for each other. Because while they brought her in, disrobed her, made love to her, fucked her, treated her like fine china, they wouldn’t kiss her lips like they did each other. She knew their lusty bedroom eyes, but not their romantic ones. She explored their bodies, but never their hearts.

She felt like a thief in the night, then and there, like she always did when Naruto’s stamina finally ended. Sure, it would be back again in no time and the evening could continue. But the longer this went on, the heavier the loneliness she felt weighing down on her.

Tenten couldn’t bring herself to intrude on  _that_  part of them. She wasn’t that selfish, no matter how much she wanted it. They were finally together. They’d be starting a family soon. And even if she  _desperately_  wanted to be a part of it, she knew she’d hate herself if she became an obstacle. If she became pregnant to him, or was responsible for starting a rumour with her…

She rolled over onto her side and squeezed her eyes shut. Her body ached in places that she forgot, her core throbbing. It almost felt like her muscles were angry at her for denying them satisfaction. But the cold emptiness had settled in her gut, and it was distracting her from how naked and wet she was right now.

She’d wait until they relaxed, she decided. She’d dry herself with a towel, make up some excuse while she tugged on her clothes, and swore  _again_  that this time when she left their house, she wouldn’t be back.

Even as she promised herself, Tenten knew she wouldn’t be able to keep it. She’d be back in a heartbeat if they invited her, for as long as they did. Just as she knew she’d miss them both until the next time.

That’s what love was, wasn’t it?


End file.
